The Troubles of Michael and Lilly Adams
by BoisterousBrother
Summary: A little brother and his big sister decide to get back at their sleazy older brother.
1. Chapter 1

-A little brother and his big sister decide to get back at their sleazy older brother.

Michael Adams

Lilly Adams

Weegee Adams

Raul Adams

Karen Adams

There was once a normal family whos last name was were Raul Adams,Karen Adams,Weegee Adams,Lilly Adams and Michael was never kind to his parents or he was a lazy,evil teenager who only cared about 2 things:himself and also never said please or thank you.

One day,Michael had had enough of that devil spawn being horrible after he framed Michael for taking loads of money from his mom's purse,locking their dog Spike in the backyard after dark and throwing a stinkbomb into the bathroom while Lilly was taking a shower which got him grounded for a whole month without tv or going to the decided that him and Lilly should get their revenge on their mean brother."You can't be serious!"shouted Olivia,Michael's best friend at school."Why would you want revenge on your own brother!" shrieked Joseph,Michael's Science partner."We never got revenge when we pull pranks on each other!" yelled the Johnson twins,Daniel and Danielle."Look,guys.I can't take anymore of that bully of a brother anymore," explained Michael."It's time I gave him a piece of his own medicine!""How are you going to do that then?" asked Olivia."I don't really know yet,but I'll think of something out," answered Michael.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Troubles of Michael and Lilly Adams: part 2

"Lilly!" shouted Michael, "Where are you?" He'd looked everywhere;the backyard, the kitchen, the living room, the study, even the bathroom (despite his hesitance after last week's spectacle). But there was no sign of Lilly anywhere, and there were only two places left for him to tred...and they were absolutely forbidden.

Hmm... I don't think I'll look in Mom and Dad's room, he thought. After all, who knows what they might be doing in there? Plus, I might not be able to unsee it. Mentally crossing THAT room off his list, Michael felt himself inwardly tremble as he reviewed his very last option, his sister Lilly's bedroom which all boys were not to go in, or else they'll face the consequences. There's even a sign on her door that says 'Girls only, NO BOYS ALLOWED, not even Dad'.

But suddenly an image of Olivia appeared in his mind. "Man up, you crybaby!" she commanded. Despite still being afraid, Michael decided to go in his sister's room anyway.

Reaching out as he mentally prepared himself for the repercussions, Michael grabbed the door nob and pulled. And pulled. And pulled.

Growling to himself, Michal yanked harder-and fell, colliding with the floor with a sharp _bang_. "Ow!" shrieked Michael, gasping as he struggled to make sense of his surroundings. Everything was all blurry and upsidedown, his head felt as if someone had taken a sledge-hammer to it, and stars kept bursting in his line of vision."Uhhh," he groaned, rising slowly to his feet. "It's locked," he slurred to himself. "Damn it..."

"What the hell are you doing, Michael? Don't tell me you're taking drugs like that Weegee!" Michael heard a familiar demand as the door to his sister's room opened, revealing Lilly, with her arms crossed tightly over her chest as she gave him a suspicious glare. "God knows that he drove our mother mad with his stupid stunt last week-and I swear if you try anything like that on me, you're gonna have a very bad time! I mean, honestly, what is the deal with you two jerks? Can you not give some people some bloody space for once? I'm not asking for much! I'm just asking for some bloody-"

"Will you just shut up and listen to me for once?!" Michael snapped, flashing her a wolf's snarl. "No-one ever listens to what I have to say! It's all about you're stupid problems and you're stupid feelings and that idiot of a brother, Weegee! I mean, what about my feelings? Everyone has feelings, you dumb piranha!" This time, Lilly's face became red with rage, "What did you just call me?!" her voice was ice cold. "I called you a dumb piranha!" Michael tauntered. "What're you gonna do about it? Huhh? Huhh?" "I'm gonna smash your head clean open like a coconut, you little brat!" snapped Lilly. "Don't you wanna know what I want?" asked Michael. "That's it! You're gonna get it now, you smelly toad!" shrieked Lilly, getting ready to chase him.

"Aaaahhhh!" screamed Michael, running down the stairs. "Come back here, you little bratty twerp!" yelled Lilly, running after him like a cheetah going after it's prey. "When I get my hands on you I'm gonna strangle you and throw you out the window into the road!" "Please don't, Lilly!" pleaded michael, running into the kitchen. "Please, I'm begging you! I'm sorry for being mean and calling you a dumb piranha!" "It's too late for that now, Michael!" shouted Lilly, grabbing a knife from the nearby draw. "I'm sorry, but it's for your own good!" "Nooo!" shrieked Michael, running as fast as he could and out the kitchen, just as Lilly was about to aim the knife at him.

As Lilly went after her brother, Michael ran to her room to hide from her, only to find Olivia peeking out of the covers, lips swollen from kissing. "What the hell?!" Michael stared, momenarily distracted from Lilly and her monstrous promises as he gazed at the hickery on Olivia's flushed neck. "What have you been doing?!"

What _have_ they been doing? Find out next time...


End file.
